Alone Together
by kateg123
Summary: Gwen & Rhys have broken up leaving Gwen on a self-destructive journey. Can Jack & the team help her before she does something stupid, like get kidnapped by an alien? Guess who has to save her...Jack of course. Rated for language & smut. Jack/Gwen
1. Chapter 1

**So I hope some of you will recognise the title of this fic, it's a song by The Strokes. However, it is not a songfic I just thought it would be a good title for this...I spent ages trying to think of a name for this story and finally I had to turn to my iTunes library for help! Lol. **

**Also for those of you want to you should check out this great site http:// jackgwen . proboards 47. com/ index.cgi (without the spaces) for all your Jack/Gwen needs!**

_Disclaimer: wait a minute...wait a minute...yeeeee...nope Torchwood doesn't belong to me._

* * *

Gwen knew she shouldn't flirt with Jack, it was bad and wrong and…oh who really gave a shit? So she might be rebounding just the slightest amount on account of recently breaking up with her fiancé but Jack didn't seem to care. 

If anything he just revelled in the attention. Everyone else was getting completely fed up with the innuendos and insinuations constantly flying between the two and even Tosh had started to see the sexual side of a pen thanks to Gwen.

Truth be told the rest of the team were slightly worried about Gwen, after Rhys had broken off their engagement on account of her 'spending too much time at her fucking work with her fucking boss and her fucking paperwork' she had gone a little…crazy. Refusing to believe that the man she had been with for the past three years had dumped her she had flown a little off the handle.

She seemed to be settling back down but for a week or two she had hardly shown up for work and when she had she seemed to either be dealing with a massive hangover or still drunk. In short she had been on a self destructive journey that to the rest of the team didn't seem like it would be ending anytime soon.

Jack wasn't sure how to react to this new Gwen, sure he played along but what he really suspected was that Gwen was just out for a feel-good shag and he tried to be flattered that the first person she thought of was him. Yeah he supposed that he had the reputation of shagging anything gorgeous enough…and hell yes was Gwen gorgeous enough but he respected her too much to do something with her that she would most definitely regret later.

Called to attention by the sound of shouting from the main stations in the Hub he left his office to see what was going on.

He was greeted with the sight of Gwen shrugging on her coat and yelling at Owen, "Yeah well it's not any of your business is it? Just stay the fuck away from me Owen."

"I just wanted to know where you're going Gwen, we're worried about you," he replied calmly.

"Well deal with it, I'm out of here," so saying she grabbed her bag and stalked out passing Jack and giving him a lusty wink on the way out.

Ignoring this he turned to his team and sighed, "What are we going to do about her?"

"You're the one who always has the answers Jack," Tosh said

"Well I don't know what to do this time," He said admitting defeat. There was no way he could think of to get Gwen off her self-destructive path, "we just have to hope she'll calm down in time."

* * *

The next morning Jack counted the minutes until six thirty when Ianto usually arrived. The cog-door rolled open at exactly the right time and Tosh and Owen walked in half an hour later. Around the same time that Gwen usually arrived…but she didn't come this morning. 

"Gwen not here again?" Tosh asked casually as if it were a common occurrence, which it had sort of become.

Jack just shook his head and punched in the number for Gwen's phone. It rang a number of times and then a man answered,

"Hello?" Came the groggy sounding voice

"Who is this?" Jack asked, knowing full well it wouldn't be Rhys and he had no idea what other men would be answering Gwen's phone at seven thirty in the morning.

"Oh shit," the voice said faintly clearly talking to someone else now, "hey I think it's your boyfriend or something…hey wake up…."

Gwen's croaky voice soon was heard, "what do you want?"

"There's someone on the phone for you," the strange man's voice said.

Jack rolled his eyes, so Gwen was picking up random men in bars now. That was great. He had no idea why a sudden surge of heat rushed through his body at this thought but he had a sudden urge to go over to Gwen's place and beat the shit out of this guy.

"Hello?" Gwen said yawning loudly.

"Gwen, get your arse over here now," he snapped, "there's been a rift activity alert we need you here now."

"Alright alright," she moaned, "just stop talking so loud, I'll be there soon"

He hung up and considered his situation. Gwen was not in her right mind, he didn't even know if he should let her on missions. She wasn't so far as suicidal he was sure but he didn't know how great she would be in dangerous situations when she was probably nursing a bad hangover and thinking about the next drink she could have.

It was strange to think about Gwen like this, usually she was so grounded and sure of herself. But now…he just wanted to kill Rhys when he thought about what he had done to her…but another part of him wanted to thank him for releasing Gwen from their doomed relationship.

Jack knew Gwen was never going to marry him when he didn't even know what she did for a living.

And now she wasn't.

His thoughts were interrupted by the rift alarm going off and he hurried down the stairs to Tosh.

"What's happening?"

"Alien activity detected by the docks," Tosh replied getting her laptop prepared for transport.

"I'll get the SUV," Ianto said already on his way out.

"Owen…" Jack started and was cut off by the sound of the door rolling open and Gwen rushing through it.

"I'm here, I'm here turn that bloody alarm off Tosh!" Gwen mumbled her eyes bloodshot and her hair tousled.

"It'll go off in a minute," Tosh replied softly not meeting her gaze.

"So let's go," Gwen said after a few seconds of awkward silence punctuated by the alarm which did eventually stop.

"Gwen," Jack started but she interrupted.

"I know what you're going to say Jack and don't worry I'm fit for duty and…I'm sorry I was late this morning. Just give me a few days," she said quietly obviously sincere in her apology. Turning to face Tosh and Owen she continued, "I know I haven't been myself lately but I'm trying…I'm…sorry."

She said the last two words looking directly at Jack and he felt a thrill buzz through his body at the eye contact.

"It's fine let's go, it's probably just a weevil or something," he said grabbing his coat and ushering the others out in front of him.

* * *

When they reached the docks Tosh traced the alien activity to an abandoned warehouse that reeked of old fish. 

"Why is it always the creepy old warehouses where they go?" Tosh whispered out loud eliciting a small snort of laughter from Gwen.

"Right Tosh, Owen and Ianto you go around that entrance, Gwen you're with me we're going in the back." Jack commanded quietly.

The others slipped off and gesturing for Gwen to follow quietly he walked off in the direction of the back entrance as the rising sun cast a warm glow over them.

"Gwen are you sure you're up for this?" Jack asked one last time casting a worried look over her.

"Yeah Jack just go already," she snapped and then immediately regretted it as she saw the hurt look that crossed his face momentarily, "sorry Jack…I'm sorry for everything I've done over the past couple of weeks."

She felt tears start to form in her eyes and caught herself before they could slip loose, she would not cry in front of Jack.

"It's fine Gwen," he turned to face her looking straight into her eyes and a jolt of electricity shot through him, "let's just focus now and we can talk later okay?"

She nodded and held up her gun following Jack into the dim interior of the warehouse.

Instantly she could hear the distant snarling and scratching of something moving inside and instinctively she moved closer to Jack.

"That doesn't sound like a weevil Jack," she whispered fear gripping at her.

"Just stick close," he said and then pressing a button on his com he whispered, "Owen what do you see?"

"Nothing," the reply came, "It's pitch black in here but we can hear something, sounds like it's closer to your side than ours."

Jack turned to Gwen and motioned in the dim light from outside for her to follow him. They moved inwards walking slowly, quietly unable to hear anything apart from the frequent scrabbling sound and their own breathing.

Tension was building up inside of Gwen, she expected something to jump out of her at any minute and she hated the darkness. She felt like something was watching her…something from behind her…

Turning abruptly unable to contain herself she felt something hard collide with her head and then all she saw was darkness.

* * *

**Right so hope you enjoyed that. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update! Although I can't really promise anything because all next weeks I have a ridiculous number of exams thanks to those great things called A Level mocks. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Right so I decided to forego whatever revision needed to be done in order to pass because guess what...? I'd much prefer to write this fic, so here's chapter 2 for all you lovely reviewers.**

**Thanks to: msndgal, laura, PassionPoet, Crazy Psycho Book Freak, Pandora of Ithilien, WhoKnows909, -Ivy-Parker-, MusicIsLife-x**

**You guys are actually amazing!**

* * *

Jack swept his torch around the warehouse attempting to see further into the interior. The sun was starting to reach the high windows and gradually the darkness was lessening. Until then however he had to make do with the weak beam of his torch.

"Gwen, stick close I'm moving in deeper," he whispered in her general direction.

It was then that a sudden thump drew his attention to the area behind him and he spun around holding his gun out and searching wildly with straining eyes in the dim light for Gwen.

"Gwen? What happened? Gwen!"

Stepping forwards cautiously a few paces a new sudden slithering sound caught his attention and whatever it was, it was moving away from him.

"Tosh, Owen, Ianto!" He whispered frantically into his com trying not to be noticed by whatever it was, "something's happened to Gwen. Get over here now!"

"Are you sure she didn't just wander off?" He heard Owen's sarcastic reply and felt frustration build up inside of him.

"No Owen, now get your arse over here before it's kicked into next Wednesday!"

There was silence from the other side of the warehouse; either they were being particularly quiet or the warehouse was larger than he had originally anticipated. He opted for the latter.

He couldn't wait for them any longer, the sound was gradually getting further which meant whatever had Gwen was escaping. He whispered into his com, "I'm going after her you guys catch up with me," before holstering his gun and running in the direction of the door through which he and Gwen had come in.

Crackling through the com distracted him momentarily as snippets of conversation came though, "Jack there's….something…we can hear…"

Deciding that they could handle themselves he continued towards the door but not before he heard guns firing wildly behind him. Still running he managed to shout into his com, all thoughts of secrecy now out the window, "what the hell's going on in there?"

Ianto's voice came through first, "there's something here sir, we can't really see…it's definitely not a weevil though."

"Well deal with it, and send Tosh out to me," he said reaching the door and squinting in the sudden light he took out his gun and scanned the docks outside, "Gwen!"

There was no answer, only the repetitive lapping of the water against the side of the wall and the gentle hum of cars away in the distance. Staring helpless out at the water he lowered his gun.

_Where was she? He couldn't lose her now, not after they had finally started realising what they had known deeply ever since they had met._

His thoughts were interrupted by Tosh running breathlessly out of the warehouse.

"Jack, what happened?" She asked coming to meet him.

"Something got Gwen," he said flatly, "I need you to do an infra-red scan of the area, see if you notice anything unusual. If that doesn't work just try scanning for anything alien."

"Jack…you know I'd get a billion different results for that," Tosh said quietly anticipating his response, "there's too much alien stuff around here. It needs to be more specific rather than just _alien_."

"I know that Tosh! Just…do something!" Jack snapped

"I'm trying Jack," Tosh said exasperatedly trying not to lose her temper; she knew Jack was just upset about Gwen.

Jack paced up and down the side of the docks trying to think of anything else other than Gwen being eaten in several nasty ways.

"Right I've got something," Tosh said suddenly after her laptop made a number of beeping noises, "there's a strange energy signal coming from…" she trailed off in surprise.

"What? What is it Tosh?" Jack asked frustrated at his inability to do anything yet.

"It's coming from right here…right where we're standing…" there was an unspoken question in Tosh's voice but then Jack understood.

"It's below us, Tosh draw up the schematics of the sewers!"

While Tosh was doing that Owen and Ianto stumbled out of the warehouse which the sun had now infiltrated enough for them to be able to see well enough without their torches.

Ianto's shirt was ripped and he was limping and Owen had a large scratch down his face.

"What the hell happened?" Jack asked worriedly. He had been so caught up in trying to find Gwen he had forgotten that Ianto and Owen had been under attack.

"Jack we managed to kill it but you should go take a look, it's not something we've seen before," Owen panted supporting Ianto who was leaning heavily on him.

"Alright, stay here and Tosh, keep scanning! I want to know if they're moving," so saying he ran back into the warehouse letting his eyes adjust to the still gloomy interior. He could see a misshapen mass lying on the floor about ten metres in and walked over curiously.

As far as he could see it was some sort of reptilian alien, it looked like a large deformed crocodile and had a long thick tail which was currently lying two or three feet away from it's actual body thanks to Owen or Ianto. That explained the slithering noise though.

Whatever it was, it wasn't that intelligent, it probably just had a primal instinct to feed and the first thing the other one had come across was Gwen. Its jaws were long and looked strong, that must have been how the creature managed to drag Gwen off.

He wondered briefly how many of them there were. _Well one less now anyhow._

Walking back outside to Ianto he said, "You're going to have to get rid of that…"

He was interrupted by Owen who butted in, "No way is that thing going in the incinerator before I get a chance to cut it open!"

Jack held up his hand defensively, "alright, it's all yours."

Turning to Tosh he said, "You have the schematics?"

"Yes and they're still in the same position, it's probably a nest…Jack there might be more of them," Tosh replied.

"Yeah I figured just as much, well Ianto your leg isn't up for the challenge I think and Owen you look like you're about to explode if you don't get whatever that is back to the Hub and Tosh you have to stick with your laptop so I guess I'm going in alone," Jack said mostly to himself.

Making sure his com had a clear signal he asked, "right, Tosh…which way is the nearest entrance to the sewers?"

* * *

Gwen groaned as she opened her eyes, her head felt like someone had taken a jackhammer to it. She turned over reaching for her bedside lamp. _I really have to stop drinking…but it's the only thing that takes away the pain. _Pausing suddenly she noticed that she was not lying on her bed…nor any bed to be exact.

Where the hell was she? What had she been doing before…her mind went back to the earlier events and it suddenly all came rushing back. Something had been in the dark, watching her and whatever it was had gotten her.

Hearing a scratching noise to her left she froze and barely daring to she turned her head slowly so she could see in that direction.

She was greeted with the sight of what looked like a giant distorted crocodile scratching at a pile of loose rocks. Then she breathed in through her nose and finally noticed the disgusting smell, where was she?

Straining her eyes further in the dim light offered by the cracks in the layer of rock above her she noticed something, moving? She finally figured it out, the moving thing was a river…of sorts and the smell was disgusting. Meaning she was in the sewers. Great. This smell wasn't going to come out of her hair for another week or so now.

The creature stopped scrabbling around and turned suddenly to greet another one, slightly smaller. So there was a nice big happy family living down here now was there? Why hadn't they noticed this sooner?

The creatures had stopped snuffling some sort of greeting at each other and had now wandered off to do god knows what. Gwen could only assume that they hadn't eaten her yet because they were saving her for brunch or something.

Realising she was now alone she brought herself to move and sat up wrinkling her nose in disgust at the sudden attack on her senses. She brought her finger up to turn her com on but realised it must have been knocked off when whatever that was had dragged her down here.

A sudden jolt of fear rushed through her, now that option was gone, what if they couldn't find her?

Then she remembered who she was thinking about and the thought of Jack managed to send a feeling of warmth through her.

Who was she kidding; she wasn't going to die today. Jack would find her.

* * *

**Right so Captain John Hart may have to go to multiple rehabs but I bet he's never had to go to review rehab...I think I'm actually addicted. So feed this addiction of mine because a reward will be given...a nice spanking new chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the amazing response but my review love goes out to:**

**Remote Control Princess, doctor's gal 1792, ShadowHex, MythStar Black Dragon, PassionPoet, Pandora of Ithilien, Laura, Simone, anon (whoever you are - thanks lol), JoSchmo666, MusicIsLife-x and WhoKnows909**

* * *

Jack lifted the manhole cover up and tossed it to the side exposing the deep dark hole in the street. He had left Tosh, Ianto and Owen who had by this time probably loaded the alien into the SUV and were on their way back to the Hub. He was on his own now. Except he still had Tosh yelling direction into his ear, wincing he rubbed his ear and said, "You don't have to shout Tosh you're literally in my ear."

There was a pause and then Tosh whispered cautiously, "sorry Jack"

He sighed, she was still wary of him since he had snapped at her before, "it's alright just keep me updated on any movement."

Her reply came less than a minute later as he was descending the ladder into the sewers, "Jack they're moving and I think there's more than one. There's no way to tell if Gwen is with them though."

"Alright I'm on it, which direction am I going in Tosh?" He jumped down the last few rungs and landed with a splash in a puddle of icy stagnant water, _that's not coming out these shoes for a while _he thought regretfully.

"Keep going straight, I'll get back to you when you have to turn," Tosh replied and Jack didn't even want to ask how she would know where he was. He assumed Tosh had more bugs all over Cardiff than UNIT and the Cardiff Police Force together.

He swung his torch around so the beam swept over the slimy walls and the ground. It was pitch black except for when he occasionally walked under a manhole cover and thin beams of light managed to fight their way through.

He tried to subdue the queasy feeling that was rising through him but he couldn't stop certain thoughts from pervading his brain. _Gwen isn't immortal like me, what if something happens to her? She was already on a bender what if she's welcoming death?_

These thoughts drove him on and he picked up his pace skidding to a halt as Tosh's voice crackled through his earpiece, "turn left here Jack"

He continued onwards towards the ever approaching mysterious creatures hoping that Gwen was still alive and still fighting.

* * *

She sat hunched up against a wall listening intently. It had been about five minutes since the creatures had left her and she thought it was now safe to assume they were far enough away for her to attempt some sort of escape.

But a question was worrying her, _why exactly did they leave me alone? Surely they expected me to escape…maybe they're just stupid._

But she knew it was an amateur mistake to underestimate any sort of alien life forms and they usually were a lot cleverer than you gave them credit for; even if they looked like mutilated crocodiles.

She stood up hesitantly and winced as pain shot through her leg which she hadn't noticed sitting down. She rolled her jean leg up and gasped as she saw the mangled flesh and indentations. That must have been where the thing had been holding onto with its jaws when it dragged her down here.

Her leg must have gone numb from the pain and now the movement and her overcoming the initial shock was causing it to flare up again.

Trying not to gasp out loud at the feeling she inched slowly towards the other end of the tunnel but every time she moved it felt like someone was stabbing her with white hot needles along her leg. The eloquent thought of _fuck, shit, wank, bollocks! _resounded through her brain.

"Jack," she whimpered out loud before slamming a hand over her mouth trying to get the noise back in. She knew he wouldn't give up on trying to find her but what if he couldn't?

Quelling all negative thoughts she focused on reaching the end of the tunnel, if she could turn the corner and not be in sight of one of the creatures when it came back she would feel a lot safer.

* * *

"Turn again Jack," Tosh said scanning continuously for movement.

They had reached the Hub and Owen and Ianto had dragged the dead crocodile-thing to the autopsy bay and Owen had already started on cutting it open. Tosh kept hearing him exclaim things like, "Tosh you have _got _to see this." Or "Ianto come here look at this, look at the colour," this was followed by Ianto running from the autopsy room holding his hands over his mouth.

Tosh sighed and then did a double take as she noticed something on the screen.

"Jack," she said urgently into the com. She tapped the keyboard in frustration as all her earpiece did was crackle at her. Damnit! Why did they always have to lose connection at crucial points?

It wasn't like she could have seen it coming; the radiation markers just appeared as if something had been shielding them before.

Jack had no idea that he was heading right into the nest and she had no way of telling him.

* * *

He continued walking on but had passed a number of turn offs before he spoke into his com, "Tosh am I still going in the right direction?" There was no reply and all he could hear was a faint crackling, "Tosh? Tosh!" He made a sound of anguish which sounded slightly like, "arghgrr, fucking pieces of crap always breaking when we need them the most."

Suddenly a sound ahead of him caught his attention and he took out his gun holding it straight out ahead ready. It was sort of a humming sound, like a generator or something.

But those crocodile-thingamajigs weren't intelligent enough to have any machinery down here…or he assumed they weren't. But seriously how much brain could fit inside that broad flat head?

They were like hamsters brains, the size of a pea, but…flatter.

Cautiously continuing onwards he passed another tunnel branching off from his own and spun into it ready in case something attacked him.

He was instantly pushed backwards so he landed splayed out on the floor, once the initial buzzing in his ears from the way his head had hit the floor had stopped he opened his eyes blearily…to be greeted with what was possibly the most wonderful sight ever. Gwen.

And not just Gwen, Gwen straddling him smiling brightly and Gwen with her top hanging down so he could see right down her shirt…

"Oi don't think I don't know where you're looking!" She warned him but very obviously didn't move.

"Gwen! How did you get away?" Jack asked tearing his eyes away from the view and meeting her clear stare.

"It was easy," she said getting up off of him to his dismay and holding out a hand to help him up, "they just left me alone."

He noticed she was wincing slightly and she was leaning on her left leg a little strangely, "what happened to your leg, are you alright?"

"Yeah," she replied absently, "I'm fine…but now that I think back on it don't you think it's a little suspicious that they just let me go."

This point finally registered in Jack's brain as he took in what she had been saying and alarm bells went off in his head. Yes, he would say it was definitely very suspicious.

"Gwen we have to get out of here," he grabbed her arm and started dragging her in the direction he had come from but it was too late.

From out of the shadows four or five of the crocodile aliens were slithering baring their teeth and snarling. So their brains might be small but they still had _a lot _of teeth. Maybe he couldn't die but he wouldn't risk Gwen's life.

"Get behind me," he said

"I don't think that's going to help," she replied turning him around to face more of them approaching from behind them.

"How many of these things are there?" She asked

"I lost contact with Tosh before she could tell me anything," Jack replied briefly already formulating and dismissing plans in his head.

"Well what the hell are we supposed to do?" She said frustrated at what seemed to be _her_, at least, impending doom.

Jack flashed her one of his trademark smiles before replying in an annoyingly carefree voice, "Gwen Cooper, I have no fucking clue, but am I damn glad to see you!"

* * *

**So you all _must _know the drill by now: read reviewing SPEEDY UPDATES!! (as proved thus far)**

**Also shameless advertising of own fic: if anyone is interested in unashamedly smutty goodness between Jack/Gwen/Ianto check out my fic Caught In The Act (it's a oneshot - won't take long)**


	4. Chapter 4

**This one took me a while because I had some problem with the plot, basically I have an idea for this really long adventurous plot but I have no idea if it will work...**

**Thanks to:**

**PassionPoet, Pandora of Ithilien, Leapingspots, doctor's gal 1792, xxxsimoneioxxx, Kazz the 13th, msndgal, lady clark of books, WhoKnows909, MusicIsLife-x, rachelthebooklover**

* * *

The creatures continued to approach snarling at them occasionally but so far none had actually attacked either of them. 

"Jack," Gwen said softly, "don't you have some sort of plan? What about the others, where are Ianto and Owen?"

"Well Ianto got hurt and Owen's dissecting one as we speak," Jack replied distractedly looking around wildly for a way out.

"Well fat lot of good they are," Gwen muttered sarcastically as she continued to lean on Jack due to the pain in her leg.

"Yeah well…" his retort was cut off as a sudden loud crackling caused him to slam his hand into his ear and yell, "ow!"

Gwen, who hadn't heard this, and therefore thought Jack had decided to hit himself for purely no reason looked at him with a worried expression.

"Erm…"

"My com went fuzzy," Jack explained as though it were obvious and Gwen nodded sagely, "ah yes."

Another bout of crackling ensued and this time Gwen didn't spare him a glance as he slammed his hand into his head again swearing loudly. He stopped immediately, however, as he was able to distinguish a voice coming through.

"Tosh? Tosh is that you?" He asked fervently.

"…Jack….you hear…? Owen…autopsy…he found…"

"Tosh you're breaking up, what did Owen find?" Jack said

Gwen rolled her eyes unable to understand from hearing only one side of the conversation and turned her attention back to something which seemed slightly more important, what was that again? Ah yes, their impending doom.

However, to her surprise the 'croc-aliens' as she had secretly dubbed them had stopped approaching and were merely watching them in silence. She gulped, this was almost worse…it was as if they were now waiting for something. But what?

"Tosh I can't understand, the connection is too bad!" Jack almost yelled in frustration.

Gwen tugged nervously at his coat sleeve, "Err Jack I think you should…"

Jack waved her off focusing on communicating with Tosh, "not now Gwen."

Gwen sighed and turned back to the croc-aliens _maybe that's too long, I think I'll go with 'craliens'. Yeah that sounds better…bloody craliens._

* * *

Back at the Hub Tosh was getting extremely exasperated at the general rubbish-ness of their equipment. 

"It only does this when we really need it you know," she said to Ianto who was looking slightly better now than he had gone from within smelling distance of the autopsy bay.

"Why isn't it working do you think?" Ianto asked leaning forward to stare at the computer screen.

"I don't know," she replied staring intently at the screen and tapping at the keyboard at what seemed like light speed, "it's as if there's something blocking the signal but that's impossible. Our frequency is virtually untraceable."

"Virtually…?" Ianto let the sentence trail off leaving the question unspoken.

Tosh looked uneasy, "well yes, only really advanced technology could track it and then to block it as well! Well that's a completely different story."

"So we're talking something alien?" Ianto asked now with a worried expression on his face.

Tosh just stared at him and let her expression do the talking.

A sudden shout from Owen's general direction caught their attention, "guys you have to come and see this!"

Ianto and Tosh headed over to the autopsy bay, Ianto staying very obviously at the top of the stairs.

"What is it?"

Owen tapped something excitedly on the screen and pointed at the creature lying on the table currently completely open and said, "I've never seen anything like it before! It goes beyond all areas of weird that I've ever encountered." He pointed at something within the mess of blood and gore.

Tosh leaned forward to get a closer look and gasped as she saw it.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked staring at Owen in amazement.

"What is it?" Ianto asked, his curiosity getting the better of him as she tried to get a look at the creature from where he was hiding…err standing.

"It's like there's circuitry inside of a living thing," Tosh explained waving her hands about in her excitement over this new technological discovery, "there's actual wiring inside its brain as if it's part robot part organism. It's not entirely organic. Owen can you separate the wiring from the flesh?"

Owen smiled at Tosh's complete enthusiasm over the disgusting mess which lay before him and said, "yeah but it's going to take a while, it looks extremely delicate."

Tosh nodded and returned to her work station to resume trying to contact Jack. The signal was still jammed though and a sudden thought struck her. Running back to where Owen was now fiddling with the metal on this inside of the creature whilst Ianto looked on in horrified curiosity she asked hurriedly, "do you think that circuitry could be what's blocking the signal?"

Owen looked up at her as he realised where she was going with this thought and replied, "It does look advanced enough, but really that's your call. You're the techno genius here."

Tosh ran down the steps almost falling down them in her haste to reach the corpse.

"If this is what's blocking the signal then something must be controlling it, this is just the antenna to release it. Owen you realise what this means right?"

Owen nodded gravely and said, "There's something intelligent down there controlling these things and it knows we're here."

* * *

Gwen got bored of waiting for the craliens to rip her to pieces and anxious to bring Jack back to the gravity of their current situation she stretched nonchalantly watching out of the corner of her eye to see if Jack was watching. In the small amount of light creeping through the cracks and the beam from Jack's torch she could just about see. As soon as her top lifted enough up and she had managed to increase her cleavage to quite an extent via extreme manoeuvring of her arms she saw Jack taking a glimpse. 

"Err…Tosh? Um…I…oh, uh," he stuttered out getting distracted.

"Something wrong Jack?" Gwen asked innocently. Uh oh, here she went with the flirting again but it couldn't be helped if she was extremely attracted to Jack. No one could really help it.

"No," he replied quickly.

"Well then," she added briskly and gestured around, "may I remind you that we are standing in a _sewer _surrounded by vicious aliens. My shoes are soaking and my leg fucking kills and right now I do not see a way out." She didn't add how his general appraisal of her figure while she was stretching had sent shivers down her spine and made her stomach flip.

"Yes I know Gwen thank you," he said snappily annoyed that she was telling _him _off even though she looked extremely sexy whilst frustrated. Especially since she was breathing heavily and that made her chest…_but back to the point, _"I'm working on it, besides it's not like these things are attacking."

Gwen knew he was right but at the slightest movement one of the craliens would snarl threateningly and swish its tail as a warning.

They might not be attacking them but they sure as hell weren't letting them out of here anytime soon.

"Well what exactly is our plan of action?" Gwen asked feeling a sense of despair run through her and their hopeless predicament. Her leg ached horribly and she leaned on Jack for support inhaling his familiar smell and blocking out the smell of the sewer. The beam of his torch swept around the tunnel again reflecting off of the craliens eyes and shining eerily.

Jack put his arm around her shoulders and drew her in closer for a sort of half-hug, "I don't know Gwen, I don't know. I'm sorry I've let you down Gwen."

Gwen looked up into his eyes in surprise, what was he apologising for? She asked as much and Jack looked away shifting awkwardly.

"After Rhys left you I wasn't there for you, you got lost…too lost. I couldn't…do anything for you," he said bitterly.

"Don't be ridiculous," Gwen replied softly, "I needed to let loose somehow, _I _was the only one who could help me right then. Besides I'm getting better."

Jack sighed and half-heartedly swept his beam around the tunnel again trying to keep track on what was happening with the creatures.

It was Gwen who noticed first, "Jack the craliens are moving!"

Jack looked at her oddly and she realised what she had said, "Um…I made up a name for them," she said weakly.

Jack just nodded soberly and said, "oh of course."

It was true though; the creatures in front of them were slowly turning around and walking up the tunnel creeping silently through the murky water. The ones behind them, however, were walking forwards towards them.

"Jack, they're _herding _us," Gwen said

He nodded and started following the ones in front as the ones behind growled at them.

"Yeah but to where?"

They followed the creatures to their unknown destination completely unaware that Tosh was frantically trying to contact them to explain to them the trap they were walking into.

* * *

**So feedback would be nice, would people rather I keep this short or turn it into some epic adventure story? Hehe...it's your choice. (I have an idea for the epic adventure story by the way I'm not just throwing that out there)**

**Or I could just keep it moderate I suppose...compromises always work. **

**_More shamless advertising of other fic: POKER NIGHT posted now. Random nutty crack-fest of booze and poker. Check it out please! (and review of course)_**


	5. Chapter 5

**Wow I'm sorry my author's notes are getting so predictable but I always have to thank my lovely reviewers!**

**Leapingspots, Starlite1, Remote Control Princess, PassionPoet, doctor's gal 1792, Pandora of Ithilien, WhoKnows909, MythStar Black Dragon, MusicIsLife-x, Rhosyn-x, lady clark of books, rachelthebooklover**

* * *

Tosh beat the keyboard repeatedly trying to elicit some sort of response from it but it merely bleeped weakly at her.

"Damnit!" She cried getting uncharacteristically frustrated.

"What's the problem?" Ianto asked setting a mug of steaming coffee down beside her. Inhaling the aromatic fumes immediately calmed her and she explained what was wrong.

"It's the internal processor; something's jamming the signal it usually receives from the coms. This means I can't get in touch with Jack to tell him to _get hell out_!"

Ianto jumped back at the vehemence in Tosh's voice at this last statement.

"It's alright Tosh, he's Jack. If he dies he'll just wake up again floating down some sewer." Ianto replied trying to comfort her.

"It's not him I'm worried about," she replied, "or not exactly. It's Gwen, she's derailed, and we all know it! After Rhys left her she went nuts and Jack knows it too, she could do something stupid Ianto. She's not in control of herself and come on let's face it we all know Jack would do anything to protect her."

Tosh sighed, Gwen used to be the rock of their team but without her they were slowly and steadily falling apart.

Ianto averted his eyes, he knew his relationship with Jack had not gone unnoticed but there was nothing there. It was purely physical and they both needed it, especially after the horrors they had to endure at work.

Instead he said nothing and let Tosh get back to her work.

The silence which ensued was broken by a cry from Owen and a fizzing noise. Tosh and Ianto ran over to the autopsy bay to see Owen shielding himself from the sparks which were crackling over the corpse.

"What the hell happened?" Ianto yelled

Owen shrugged and flinched as a stray spark came too close to his eyes, "I don't know I was just trying to extract the wiring when I must have cut off something and it all exploded!"

"Was it some sort of defence?" Tosh asked

Owen looked at her saying in a strangled voice, "Is _now _really the time to be thinking about that, help me get out."

Ianto leaned forwards and realising the flying sparks were preventing Owen from moving past the table.

"Nope sorry can't figure out a way to do that," Ianto replied cheerily, "you're just going to have to stay there and figure out why it did that."

"Maybe it will be of some use to Jack," Tosh replied and then muttered, "If I can ever get through to him."

Owen shot them a nasty look before grabbing a pair of goggles and shoving them onto his face he approached the table warily. The sparks were subsiding though and he could get near enough to check it out.

* * *

Gwen was leaning rather heavily on Jack now as they trudged onwards through the dank tunnels. Her leg was throbbing and whenever she put weight on it pain shot through her leg.

"Jack," she groaned, "how much further do you think they're taking us?"

Jack, unnoticed by her, shot her a worried look before replying, "I don't know but I assume they're leading us to wherever that machinery was. And when I came down into the tunnels it sounded pretty close and I didn't move far so…it shouldn't be much further."

No sooner had he said this than the gentle humming noise reached their ears once more and the craliens, Jack fought off a grin at the fact that he was now thinking of them as craliens thanks to Gwen, sped up slightly.

Gwen shivered as the icy water swirled around her feet which were nearing numbness. She wasn't sure how much further she could walk and if not for Jack she would have collapsed a long time ago.

Ahead of them the tunnel opened up into a large expanse of space which was clearly lit in some way as a pool of light spilled out of the opening and reflected off of the water casting glittering shadows over the tunnel.

"Do you remember seeing this on any of the schematics?" Gwen asked curiously.

Jack shook his head, "no which is odd because _we _should know about places like this."

The craliens stopped suddenly and Jack and Gwen nearly walked into them. They turned expectantly towards the opening and again seemed to be waiting for something.

Gwen drew closer to Jack and whimpered slightly in pain. This was not what she had signed up for. She knew she had been pretty stupid lately but she had seen no other way to cope with Rhys leaving her. The alcohol had made her forget and the men helped too, they made her feel wanted.

She needed to feel wanted.

She had even considered Retcon, what better way to make the pain go away? But she didn't trust it and she didn't think she could erase all three years.

Because then she wouldn't remember Jack…and she never wanted to forget him.

"Gwen," he whispered reassuringly rubbing small circles on her back as if he could read her mind, "I won't let anything happen to you."

She felt tears forming in her eyes and blinked angrily. They had been in worse situations than this, this wasn't the end. A hollow ache in her stomach made her remember the situation she had been in for the past weeks. But she was here now…with Jack and she was starting to think that's where she wanted to be for a long time to come. There was something just so comforting about his presence.

The humming increased in pitch slightly and the craliens started moving again. Gwen took a deep breath _this was it, whatever was in there was about to reveal itself._

Jack noticed and his grip around her tightened protectively.

* * *

Back at the Hub a noticeably louder bleep on Tosh's computer alerted her to the change in the signal. Pushing her glasses up on her nose she leaned in closer and smiled.

"Got you," she whispered to the screen.

Ianto noticing her glee came over to see what she was so happy about.

"It's the signal, it just increased in pitch," Tosh explained.

"And…why is that good?" Ianto asked

"It means I can determine where it's coming from now that it's changed from its cloaked signature. It had to change I suppose to send a different instruction to those things," Tosh waved in the general direction of the autopsy bay, "And now I can pinpoint its exact location."

Ianto was still confused, "And how exactly does that help us?"

Tosh stopped typing and looked him straight in the eye, "because then we will know where Jack and Gwen are and we can go help them."

Ianto wondered briefly if she was joking and then shook his head in disbelief, "we can't do that Tosh."

"Why not?"

"My leg's gone to shit, you're needed at this computer and Owen's busy trying to find some weakness in those things!"

"I can take my laptop and you can still walk…" Tosh knew she was just grasping at straws now.

"…Barely," Ianto interrupted, "I'm sorry Tosh but there's nothing I can do." He sounded angry at himself and Tosh felt bad for bringing it up.

"Yeah and I'm sorry Ianto but there's something _I_ can do," Tosh said flipping her laptop open.

Ianto looked confused but then realisation dawned, "no Tosh I can't let you go alone."

Owen looked up from the autopsy bay at this declaration and said, "Where's she going alone?"

Tosh shook her head, "Don't worry I'll be fine, I'll just sit in the SUV above them and try to get a better signal. Maybe if I'm closer to the source I can get through to them!"

Owen instantly came up from the autopsy bay and stood in front of her saying, "no it's too dangerous."

Tosh scoffed at this, "You can't be serious, Owen our _job _is dangerous this is just a little extra. I'll be fine; I know how to take care of myself."

Seeing how adamant she was on the subject he relented slowly but on seeing the worry in his eyes Tosh smiled slightly and said gently, "I'll be fine," before kissing him on the cheek and saying with a glint of mischief in her eye, "but thanks for caring."

With this she grabbed her laptop and the keys to the SUV and headed out grinning as she heard Owen shout after her, "You better not change the position of the seat in the SUV; I'm not having the gear stick in my crotch again!"

* * *

**And so the plot thickens...lol. **

**Reviews would make me so happy I would dance crazily like a child dizzy on lemonade. (If anyone get's where that's from I'll give you a cookie...no, TWO cookies)**

**Oh and by the way I don't know any technical lingo so all that stuff Tosh was saying was complete bullshit...lol. Sorry if it means something _completely _different!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry this has taken a while...I have no other excuse than I am swamped with work. This is quite angsty, I was listening to some angsty music while I was writing it so it kind of invaded my mind with angsty thoughts lol**

**Thanks to: anon, LeapingSpots, Kazz the 13th, WhoKnows909, Super Spazz Attack, MythStar Black Dragon, PassionPoet, Pandora of Ithilien, doctor's gal 1792, lady clark of books, anime.de, ellabellaboo, rachelthebooklover**

* * *

The entrance to the cavern glowed with whatever light was being emitted inside. Gwen squinted in the transition from the darkness to the glare and Jack had to shield his eyes with a hand. If anything, the light seemed to be increasing in brightness and Gwen could have sworn she could _feel _the heat even though the source was far away.

"Jack what is it?" She whispered in awe as they finally stepped through into the cavern and saw what had been lying in wait for them all this time.

It was tall and ethereal and glowing and it was most definitely alien. The light exuded from its skin throwing an eerie flickering glow about the whole cave. This was the light they had seen from the tunnel but now that they could see where it was coming from it didn't seem so wonderful. The creature seemed _twisted _somehow, as if it was just wrong.

The hum Jack had heard before was coming from a small machine which was connected somehow to the creature. There was a thin, silvery glowing strand of membrane attached to it which was protruding from the creature's head. Or at least what Gwen presumed was the head. It was a sort of round blob on top of the windy shapeless body.

The head moved suddenly and Gwen could see indentations where eyes on a human would usually be but they were empty and emotionless and Gwen immediately feared this…thing.

Jack kept his hand around her supporting her against him, "I don't know but it seems to be emitting energy, I wonder why our scanners didn't pick it up."

A sound which grated against both their eardrums seemed to emit from it and the craliens immediately started forwards towards them.

One of them snapped at Gwen's feet and clamped onto her leg causing her to shriek and grab harder onto Jack.

"Jack, what are they doing? Jack!"

He was helpless to do anything though, as much as he tried to hold onto her there were too many of the creatures and she was slowly but surely being dragged off.

"Gwen!" He cried her hand slipping further and further out of his grasp. The swarm of craliens was too thick and he couldn't move forwards. Her eyes locked on his and he could see only fear and confusion and his heart wept for her. Their fingers were interlocked but he couldn't hold on.

Gwen cried out in pain as her wound was banged and snapped at by the teeth and tails of the fucking craliens. She looked beseechingly into Jack's eyes and it seemed almost slow motion that their fingers slipped apart.

He reached out to grab onto her but it was too late. She was gone.

He could hear her cries as she was swept off down a side tunnel and he flinched as she screamed. Only one word.

"Jack!"

He turned back to the glowing alien, it seemed to have a telepathic link to the…what had Gwen called them? _Craliens. _That was odd; they didn't seem to be the same species. He barely had time to process this though before one of the glowing tentacles whipped down and flicked him, hard.

They were definitely stronger than they looked and he was thrown backwards against the hard rock wall. The alien turned and from his position on the ground it looked abnormally tall. It must have been about 10 feet tall.

"What are you?" He asked loudly and clearly standing up.

The creature turned its head and Jack could have sworn it was…looking at him, but it didn't have eyes.

An image flashed into his head, one of a world, different to this one, ravaged by war and death. Destroyed by these creatures. The flashing images wouldn't stop, they were burning his head, he clutched at it crying out in pain. But they wouldn't stop and Jack continued to writhe in agony until he fell forward into the blissful emptiness of unconsciousness.

* * *

Tosh pulled into parking spot on the road where Jack had entered the sewers and flipped open her laptop.

"Owen have you managed to find anything else out about our scaly friends?" She asked into her com.

There was silence and then over the crackling she could barely make out his reply, "Tosh there's something you should know about this!"

"What is it?" She asked panic rising up inside her at the tone of his voice.

"The wiring in the creature wasn't as connected to its body as we thought," Owen replied.

"Well what the hell does that mean?" Tosh almost yelled in her frustration

"It means the wires didn't die with the creature! They're still transmitting!" Owen shouted back.

"Shit," she breathed softly, "Owen you have to go into lockdown."

"What?"

"They'll have traced where you took the alien, there will be others. I think the amount of radiation that is currently being emitted from the sewers is enough proof that there are _a lot_ more out there!"

"We can't go into lockdown Tosh, you won't be able to get back in," Owen said quietly already knowing what she was going to say in return.

"Just do it," she said, "I'll still be able to talk to you, I'll be fine."

"Tosh…" Owen said trailing off

Tosh blinked and switched back into business mode, "It's fine Owen, I'm going to try to unscramble the signal that's blocking Jack's com and get through to him."

"Tosh whatever's controlling these things is powerful, and intelligent. _Very _intelligent."  
"What's your point Owen?" Tosh snapped trying to distance herself from emotions.

"Just…be careful," he said in an aggrieved tone.

"I will be," she whispered before turning her com off.

* * *

Gwen felt herself being dragged back into the dark tunnels and a deep despair took hold of her. She had just found Jack, she was almost free, and now it was all being taken away from her.

"Jack!" She screamed as the craliens bit and snapped at her.

Her leg wound was flaring in agony and every inch of her body was aching from where she had been dragged roughly down into the sewers. She finally stopped struggling as the light which was spilling out of the cavern gradually faded as they got further away.

There were at least ten craliens surrounding her, herding her somewhere. _What do they want with me? Why are they always dragging me off?_

The glint of light reflecting off of something metallic caught her eye and she looked down to see her earpiece gleaming in a stray ray of light which had fought through the manhole which was above them.

Her heart leaped with joy and she grabbed it subtly under the pretence of tripping over one of their tails.

Now she had something to work with. This thought was hurriedly demolished as she remembered Jack saying how his com wasn't working anymore.

If his wasn't working, what was to say hers was?

She shook her head trying to get the negative thoughts out; no, she was going to escape. Tosh would be working on unblocking the signal right now.

* * *

Jack opened his eyes blinking as the bright light replaced the darkness. Memory rushed back and he realised he was still lying where he had fallen under the sudden onslaught of those images. What had that been? Where had they come from?

Another image slid neatly into place alongside those questions and a sudden pain shot through his head, he looked up at the alien, understanding dawning.

"You're telepathic." He said, it wasn't a question.

A feeling which seemed to communicate approval racked through him causing him to double over in pain. _So it communicates through images and feelings. It has no speech._

The feeling rushed through him again and he realised this thing was reading every thought in his head. _Well it's not going to get much more out of me _he thought roughly before concentrating on blocking his mind off.

This thing shouldn't be able to read his mind anyway; his mind was dead according to Tosh. An answer flew into his head and he realised this alien was _forcing _it's thoughts into his head; it had no other choice. That was why it hurt so much, this thing was literally violating his mind.

"Stop it," he gasped weakly as more feelings shot through him. The pressure inside his head was unbearable but he staggered back against the wall to steady himself and looked up at the alien his eyes burning with ferocity, "what do you want with Gwen?"

* * *

**Well those of you might have noticed I sort of based the alien on the one in Greeks Bearing Gifts. But it's different...**

**Reviews force ideas into my head (ok this is a lie but at this point I'll say anything for my fix lol)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thankies for all the reviews I love you all muchly**

**I created a new C2 for all of you interested for JACK/GWEN fiction (yay!) so check it out - and if you want your story to be added (if it isn't already) just PM me. It'll be amazing folks...you just wait.**

**Thanks to: doctor's gal 1792, laura, WhoKnows909, Kazz the 13th, PassionPoet, Chloe2450, MythStar Black Dragon, Super Spazz Attack, divine one, Pandora of Ithilien, eilish10**

* * *

Ianto watched as Owen fiddled some more with the alien; clipping bits of wire and cutting deep into the raw flesh. A nauseating smell was exuding from the carcass but Owen seemed oblivious, humming to himself as he snipped and cut.

Feeling his stomach turn uneasily he hurriedly made his way to the kitchen where he grabbed the nearest mug and inhaled the rich aroma of his coffee in bliss. Once he felt normal again he wandered slowly back towards the autopsy room unwilling to get close to the dead alien again.

A sudden beeping from one of the computers caught his attention and he hurried over to see what was happening now. It would be just their luck to have some other rift activity while they were in the middle of _this _crisis.

All previous nausea returned threefold when the words 'approaching radiation' flashing continuously on the screen met his gaze.

Calmly setting his coffee down on the desk he turned to Owen and said, "We have to go into lockdown…now!"

Owen looked up and said, "What?"

"There's more of them," Ianto gestured at the alien, "coming here"

"We can't," Owen said in despair, "Tosh is still out there."

"Owen these things are coming and we can't let them in, it's the only thing we can do," Ianto sent him a pitying look, "I'm sorry."

Owen just stared at him and then nodded slowly and acceptingly.

Ianto rushed back to the computer and typed in the codes trying to ignore the niggling thought at the back of the head that just wouldn't go away.

_There would be reports swarming in of mutant crocodiles swarming through the middle of Cardiff. So these things obviously aren't walking here…then how are they moving so fast?_

* * *

Jack stared at the alien ignoring the pain that was shooting through him every time the creature tried to invade his head.

"Answer me!" He shouted pushing himself away from the wall and standing up straight.

The alien cocked its head almost in amusement before a sudden onslaught of images burst into being before his eyes.

_Gwen…him looking at Gwen…both of them, together…him holding Gwen…Gwen laughing and hugging him…_

Stars started dancing in front of him as his vision grew blurry with the pain, "Gwen," he whispered as he fell forwards ready to succumb to the darkness.

He was viciously flicked awake, however, by one of the tentacles which wrapped around his torso and straightened him up.

"I don't understand," he said looking up towards where the eyes of the alien should have been, "Why are you doing this?"

More pictures…this time of him, dying. An image of every time he had died flashed through his head and he groaned. Understanding dawned and he stiffened with fear. This alien didn't want Gwen at all, it wanted _him_. His life energy, the remainder of the time vortex which still lived inside him, that's what it wanted.

The thing had captured Gwen to lure him down because it knew he would follow.

"What about Gwen? What will you do to her?" She asked in anguish at his own folly. He had brought this fate upon her by allowing her to be caught up in such a profession. He stopped though; Gwen wouldn't want him to think like that, she had joined of her own choice.

_Gwen lying broken…blood seeping from her body…her eyes wide open, glassy…_

"Stop!" He yelled and the images broke off, "you're not going to get away with this," he growled, "I'm going to stop you."

The alien cocked its head again, this time it was definitely amusement, what could such a little human being do after all?

A beeping noise interrupted any thoughts that were running through either of their heads and their attention was drawn to the small monitor which was attached to the alien.

This was what had been making the humming noise that Jack had heard earlier but it was now replaced with a shrill beeping.

Alarm flashed through Jack's head before the creature cut off whatever telepathic connection they had. He grinned to himself, the creature was shocked. That was good.

He soon found out why; his com crackled loudly in his ear and as if from far off he heard Tosh's voice, "Jack…?"

* * *

Tosh tapped away at her keyboard whilst thinking furiously. Mathematical equations seemed to swim before her eyes and she processed the thoughts quickly.

An idea swam to the surface and she typed in a new code. Something clicked and her laptop beeped.

Beeping only ever meant two things; either something really good had just happened or she was completely screwed.

In this case, to her relief, it was the former option and she allowed herself a smile as she broke through the signal which was blocking their coms.

She hadn't been recruited to Torchwood as 'technical genius' for nothing.

Pushing the button on her com she said loudly, "Jack? Jack can you hear me? Gwen, is anybody there? Do you read me?"

All that greeted her was merely static and she sighed, _it had been worth a shot._

She was about to start on some new codes when Jack's voice came through her com loud, very loud, and clear.

"Tosh! Gwen's…captured…craliens…large alien…glowing…where…you?"

She sighed in relief to hear his voice but then frowned as she realised what he had just said.

_What the hell were craliens?_

"Jack, I'm above the manhole where you entered the sewers. If you can hear me try to make your way back there."

There was no reply for a while but then she heard, "Gwen's in trouble…I'll…fine…just having some trouble…alien…help Gwen."

Drawing up a heat scanning schematic of the sewers she gasped at what she saw. There were at least fifty dots showing up with the same body heat as the crocodile aliens. That was bad. There were two dots with the normal human body temperature. That was good. However, there was an anomaly. What the hell was the dot that was reading a body temperature of way higher than any normal human average? Jack had said something about a 'large glowing alien'. Could that be it?

Lines of figures suddenly appeared across her screen and it started to fade. Something was hacking into her system, something extremely intelligent. She prided herself on her firewalls and this thing was knocking them down like they were NASA standard.

Tosh frantically typed in codes and equations to stop her laptop from shutting down and she grimaced as she succeeded. This might be good for her but it was going to make that alien very angry and she didn't envy Jack when it was in that mood.

Turning her attention to the dot she had labelled as Gwen, she realised she was relatively close to where Tosh herself was, just a few feet deeper.

She immediately set to work on finding the safest route in; she might be the resident genius but that didn't mean she couldn't do field work either.

* * *

Gwen had stopped struggling once the light had faded and she resigned herself to the constant dragging.

Her leg was numb by this point and she tried not to think about what it would look like; especially with all the lovely infections this bacteria-ridden sewer water was carrying.

The craliens stopped and dumped her on a ledge under a grate which led indirectly to the surface as light was pouring through it. She tried to move to get to it but the craliens instantly snapped to attention and this time they weren't as gentle. She cried out as one of them bit into her arm leaving deep gashes and another whacked her with its tail causing her to double over in pain.

This allowed her to fit the com into her ear and press the button. Her heart barely felt like it was beating as she prayed as she had never prayed before in her life that the coms were working.

Whimpering slightly at the thought of what might happen she pressed the button and whispered into it, "Tosh?"

* * *

**SHAMELESS ADVERTISING: To anyone who is a fan of 10/Jack fics I just wrote one called Carpe Diem (thanks to Pandora of Ithilien and Super Spazz Attack for reviewing) please read and review**

**And review this one as well. I beg of you...I am actually on my knees.**

**Well...not really.**

**But you can pretend if you wish.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I think this chapter's a bit shorter but I figured it was a good place to end - and for those of you who get annoyed with my cliffhangers (sorry!) I don't really think this qualifies as one. But I'm not really sure...doesn't any ending to a chapter really qualify as a cliffhanger? I don't know...just blathering now...onto the thank yous.**

**PassionPoet, MythStar Black Dragon, divine one, Pandora of Ithilien, Lutherian, Chloe2450, Super Spazz Attack (who always leaves the longest reviews!), doctor's gal 1792, lady clark of books, WhoKnows909, -She'sOutOfFocus.**

* * *

Tosh jumped as Gwen's voice crackled into her ear. She hadn't realised Gwen still had her com, but this was good. Very good.

"Gwen! Where are you?" She asked.

Gwen didn't reply and Tosh started to get a very bad feeling. Why had Gwen been whispering? What exactly had she not wanted to hear?

Questions flooded her mind until she finally managed to block them out, this was ridiculous. She wasn't achieving anything by sitting around thinking of the worst case scenario.

She had already packed up her precious laptop and was preparing to head down into the sewers. Her PDA bleeped as it turned on and she quickly aligned it to her Hub computer signature so all her files would show up on it. Drawing up the schematic of the sewers which showed the heat signals she checked it once more before grabbing her torch and stepping out of the SUV.

Clicking on her com she said, "Owen can you hear me?"

There was no reply, she sighed realising they must have already gone into lockdown.

The whole team was split up; this made her nervous because of the fact that they were essentially a _team_. None of them were supposed to be working alone.

Despair started welling up inside her and she leaned back against the SUV forcing herself to breathe evenly. They were going to make it through this. They always did, what was different this time?

Gathering herself together she stuffed the PDA into her pocket and stooped down to lift the manhole cover up. Looking down into the long dark pit she clicked on her torch and swallowing any fear she had she whispered, "Here goes nothing" and started her descent into the sewers.

On reaching the bottom of the ladder she flinched as her feet sank into the murky, freezing water but ignored it and swept her torch beam around the tunnel. She had checked before descending but it was nice to _see _it was empty. Taking out her PDA she mentally mapped out her route and started wading through the water.

* * *

Jack watched in morbid curiosity as the alien grew angrier at the small machine. He smiled as he thought of Tosh sitting in the Hub typing away and beating back this alien from her firewalls.

A question forced its way into his mind, _how? You are but humans!_

"Ah yes, well that may be," he replied calmly, "And doesn't it _make you angry _that you can't beat us?"

The glowing aura of the creature seemed to increase and a furious white hot glare rushed through his head. He had been building up his physic defences in the few minutes the alien had been distracted, however, and the pain was lessened. He could withstand any blow this creature threw at him now.

An image of the sky above Cardiff entered his head now, _it was cracking open, light was flooding down from it and being sucked up at the same time. And in the opening…another world. The rift._

Jack gasped, "You can't!" If the rift opened Cardiff would cease to exist, the whole world would be affected. They had already attempted this before and it _hadn't _worked! Now this alien was willing to force it open for the sake of getting to another world.

He wouldn't let it happen.

All amusement was gone from the alien's disposition now and it wrapped another tendril of membrane around the machine causing it to beep piercingly.

Near the entrance to the tunnel the craliens which had been waiting there started forwards and their gaping jaws left little of what was to happen to him to the imagination.

He smiled, and raised his gun.

* * *

Gwen had barely finished whispering Tosh's name before one of the craliens turned towards her and gazed at her with its malicious eyes.

She didn't dare to say anything else and froze instead not even allowing herself a smile as she heard Tosh's voice respond faintly.

Hours seemed to pass even though it was probably only minutes and the thoughts of what were to happen to her kept getting more and more graphic.

So she was going to die, it seemed inevitable now. Jack couldn't do anything to save her, not with that glowing thing keeping him captive.

She reflected back on the past weeks and to her surprise the only regret she had was that she had spent so much time moping over Rhys. Had he really been worth it?

Was there anyone who was worth it?

One name immediately sprang to mind but she blocked it out immediately. She couldn't think of him. Not now, not when she would never even be able to act upon it. If only she had realised sooner. If only she would see him again…Jack.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a gun firing and she sat up sharply causing the nearest cralien to growl menacingly.

Suddenly as one they all turned towards the same direction and started moving, the one behind her snapped at her to get up. She sighed; it seemed they were on the move again.

Her energy was quickly waning and her whole body was fatigued. She wasn't sure how much further she could move but she didn't want to think of what would happen to her if she stopped.

* * *

Jack fired a warning shot into the air but none of the craliens were deterred and the next shots went straight through their heads. They stopped immediately and sparks flickered over their bodies. So it seemed they weren't as alien as he had thought. Or at least not organic alien. He wished not for the first time that the coms were working, Owen probably could have told him that ages ago.

The glowing alien flicked out tentacles at him and he deftly avoided them and ignored any images that it tried to stuff into his head. This was really getting tiring. This needed to end…now.

"Right," he said as he shot the last cralien, "That's all of them dead now why don't you just go before I do the same to you."

He watched in fascination as the head of the alien seemed to expand and below the indentations where the eyes were a dark hole appeared and continued to expand. A shrill cry came out of what he assumed was the mouth and he shuddered. It embodied all that was anguish and pain and sorrow and it made him realise that this was the last chance this creature had of returning to its home world.

But Captain Jack Harkness was not one to succumb to pity so easily and he swallowed any remorse he was feeling before aiming his gun at the machine. The alien realised what he was about to do mere milliseconds before it actually happened and it cried again. He didn't pause, didn't even think, he just aimed and shot. And the machine blew up.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; the alien froze its cry cut off in mid wail and the seemingly endless flow of craliens which had been appearing through various entrances froze as well. Nothing moved, just the flickering of the sparks which danced over the machine.

Then the craliens all seemed to fall…they just collapsed. There was no intelligence behind their eyes anymore, they were just empty shells.

The alien shook its head wildly almost as if it were denying its impending fate. But there was nothing it could do and its glowing aura gradually paled until all that was left was the shining membrane of the alien; cold and dead.

It fell forwards; its head landing right in front of Jack and he whispered, "I'm sorry" before holstering his gun and running in the direction they had taken Gwen praying he wasn't too late.

* * *

**Right for those of you who have been BEGGING for them to get rescued and for Jack to kick the alien's butt already - hope you're happy! Not to fear my loyal readers - this is not the end. I promised smut didn't I?!**

**Review and I'll make it EXTRA smutty...maybe. I'm not too confident on my smut-writing abilities since I didn't get that many reviews for my fic _Caught in the Act _(HINT HINT) oh dear - I must stop this.**

**I think it's because the fics that are rated M don't show up on the page unless you click on view all ratings...which sucks because I didn't figure that out until like 4 months after I got my account and therefore missed out on many an excellently smutty fic**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this chapter is really angsty but hope you still enjoy**

**Thanks to:**

**Leapingspots, Super Spazz Attack, Scousedancer, PassionPoet, divine one, Pandora of Ithilien, Kazz the 13th, doctor's gal 1792, Styxswimmer, lady clark of books, MythStar Black Dragon, WhoKnows909, -She'sOutOfFocus**

* * *

Tosh's PDA bleeped suddenly and she quickly silenced it as in the silence of the sewers it was harsh and overbearing in its volume. She checked it and realised there were two blots of heat heading in her direction; they weren't Gwen or Jack either. Swearing quietly she looked around wildly for another tunnel to walk into. They were rapidly approaching and the only weapon she had was her gun. They had teeth and tails and a fucking computer in their brains!

She flicked the safety of her gun off; it looked like this would be her only option. Trying to ignore the feeling of fear that was creeping through her she watched as the dots grew closer and closer and then…stopped.

As if it was echoing slowly down the tunnels the sound of gunfire reached her ears and she watched her PDA in fascination as all moving dots of heat stopped.

Except two.

The nearest one was only around two corners and she started running, worry rushing through her as the dot stopped suddenly and the heat readings shot down.

That was never good.

* * *

Gwen felt her mind shutting down; the tunnel was steadily becoming darker and her vision was clouding over. The places on her arm and leg where she had been bitten were bleeding heavily and her head was reeling from the loss of blood.

She took a step forward at the constant urging of the cralien behind her and her leg buckled beneath her. She lunged forward, arms wheeling in the empty air in an attempt to grab onto something but all they hit was the shallow water as she splashed forward.

She tried to get up, to do anything to prevent the craliens from ripping their teeth into her but her body wouldn't work. Her mind was gradually losing control and she found that she just didn't care anymore.

The icy water rushing around her stank and somewhere deep in her mind she knew she should be disgusted but she didn't care, she just stayed where she was. Laying in the filth her head buzzing and her whole body slowly shutting down.

The cralien behind her loomed over her, its small eyes deep pools of darkness with no emotion.

She shut her eyes and succumbed to the darkness.

* * *

Tosh turned the corner and saw a dark mass huddled together further down the tunnel. Hurrying forwards she saw a few craliens but they were all frozen as if they had just stopped working. She assumed Jack had something to do with that.

It was then that she saw Gwen, lying still beside them half submerged in the stagnant water.

Her heart pounded and pocketing her PDA she rushed forward making sure Gwen wasn't facing down into the water. She checked for a pulse and found one although it was severely and worryingly weak.

She turned Gwen over and racked through ideas in her brain. How was she going to get Gwen out of the tunnel? They had to find Jack.

She checked her PDA and found one dot heading in the opposite direction.

"No Jack," she whispered, "come this way!"

She clicked on her com and said his name but there was no response; they were still down.

Hopelessness welled up inside of her and she sat beside Gwen wondering how on earth she was going to get her out of these sewers.

* * *

Jack had ran in the direction Gwen had been taken but had come to a fork and guessed which way to go. Clearly he had taken the wrong one as he found out as he soon came to a dead end. The sewer ended in the water flowing out of a grate in the wall; the aliens would never have fit through there let alone drag Gwen after them.

He quickly doubled back on himself and ran in the opposite direction, fear blossoming inside of him about what could have happened to Gwen.

He turned a corner and stopped suddenly having heard something. It sounded like someone calling his name; but it couldn't be. Tosh was back at the Hub, why would she be down in the sewers with them?

He turned back and ran down the other tunnel spotting a dark shape sitting up against the wall at the other end.

On nearing it, he determined it was Tosh and yelled, "What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were at the Hub! You could have gotten yourself killed!"

It was at this point that he noticed her stricken expression and his heart felt like it stopped as she gestured vainly to a body lying beside her.

Tears were streaming down her cheeks as she said, "I couldn't do anything, Jack. I'm sorry, I tried…but she was so weak…"

Jack couldn't think. He just stared at Gwen's motionless body unaware of any other feeling.

This couldn't be happening; he had only spoken to Gwen minutes ago! She couldn't just have…gone in that small amount of time.

"Is she…really?" He asked weakly

Tosh nodded avoiding his gaze. But he refused to believe it and kneeling down beside Gwen's limp form he felt for a pulse. No blood was pumping through her veins and no breath was ghosting from her mouth. Her body was cold, but Jack refused to believe it.

He pumped her chest and breathed life into her lungs but she didn't respond to the CPR.

"Damnit Gwen! Come on! I know you've been depressed lately but this is ridiculous! I'm here for you; I'll always be here for you. You will always have Torchwood." His voice cracked as his eyes filled with tears, "Gwen please come back, for me."

He remembered how he had been lost in the darkness after Abaddon but Gwen had brought him back. She had kissed him and he had followed the warmth until he could once again rise back into his body.

Now he would return the favour. Leaning down he slowly and gently pressed his lips against her cold ones trying to inject as much life into it as he could.

He had never though about a kiss so much in his life before.

He pulled away reluctantly; his eyes closed reluctant to acknowledge that maybe it wouldn't have worked.

She still lay silent and cold her hair wet and moving almost mocking her stillness as it was stirred by the rushing water.

He felt Tosh move beside him as she stood up, "Jack," she whispered unwilling to ruin the moment.

"No," he said, "I'm not moving until she does."

He could feel Tosh's pitying gaze boring into his back but he ignored it and focused on Gwen instead. What was the use of being immortal if he couldn't help others with his gift?

Frustration welled up inside of him at his utter uselessness and he brought a fist up crashing it down upon Gwen's breast venting out all his anger and grief.

Unbeknownst to him this action caused Gwen's heart to contract which started the pumping of blood once more and within seconds her pulse was steady if weak once more.

Unbeknownst to Jack as if from a distance Gwen heard him say her name and she followed the sound.

But Jack noticed as Gwen's eyes flew open and she sat up suddenly gasping for breath. He definitely noticed that.

Tosh gasped in surprise but Jack just pulled Gwen close revelling in the feeling of her in his arms. A feeling he had, for a moment, thought he might never experience again.

"Jack!" Gwen gasped out, "What happened?"

He couldn't reply, his throat was too dry from the fear. He merely held her close and shut his eyes.

Gwen relaxed into his embrace wondering what exactly had happened. The last thing she remembered was falling whilst walking with the craliens; after that it seemed there was only darkness.

But now she was back and fine and Jack was here. She finally noticed where they were and asked, "Jack why are we sitting in this disgusting water?"

* * *

**Right so sorry the beginning was all bitty; the only way I could write it was from different point of views. Also I KNOW I promised smut but I had to get this chapter out of the way first. The smut will come - be patient! **

**I'm nearly at 100 reviews so if we get to above 110 by next chapter I will reward you all with an extra chapter.**

**I don't know of what but it will be good. I hope.**

**Lol**

**Gosh I ramble on don't I? Well you know the drill - I shouldn't even have to ask. Reviews are basically to me as crack is to Amy Winehouse.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Right so this fic is nearing the end I'm sorry to say, however there will probably be one or two more chapters. And we didn't make it to the 110 review thing but you know what - I'll write extra anyway...just cause I'm nice...(tbh I didn't know how much I was going to write in the first place so it was a bit of a stupid promise but hope you enjoy anyway)**

**Also I'm dedicating this chapter to PassionPoet and MythStar Black Dragon for literally reviewing all chapters since the Jack/Gwen muse first attacked me.**

**Fics I recommend - Tension by PassionPoet and To The Happy Couple by Every Edge**

**Thanks to: Scousedancer, Lutherian, PassionPoet, WhoKnows909, Pandora of Ithilien, Leapingspots, Myles fan, -She'sOutOfFocus, laura, MythStar Black Dragon, doctor's gal 1792**

* * *

**ONE WEEK LATER**

Gwen entered the Hub for the first time since she had died. She had spent the last week alone in the small flat she had brought after Rhys had left her. It was lonely but she recovered slowly and Tosh, Owen and Ianto all visited her. But Jack hadn't.

Every time there was a knock at her door she had hoped it would be him, but it never was. She had no idea why he hadn't come to see her but now she was back at work she would be able to confront him.

"Gwen, welcome back" Tosh smiled warmly at her as she stepped through the cog-door.

"Thanks Tosh," Gwen replied smiling at the woman who had saved her life.

"Good to see you back on your feet Gwen," Ianto said as he handed her a steaming mug of coffee. She inhaled the aroma lovingly and looking around caught Owen's eye.

He wasn't one to get all teary-eyed over her but the look in his eyes was enough. He didn't need to_ say_ that he was glad she was back.

The only one who was missing was the person she most wanted to see though.

"Where's Jack?" She asked noticing how they all immediately averted their eyes, "what? What's happened?"

No one spoke for a few seconds but then Tosh said, "He left shortly before you arrived, said there was a weevil or something."

Gwen still didn't understand why none of them were looking her in the eye, "I feel like I'm missing something, why won't any of you look at me?"

It figured that Owen was the only one who spoke up this time, as he was the resident truth-teller, however harsh it may be, "He's been acting weird all week Gwen and he won't talk about you. When we asked him why he wouldn't go and visit he changed the subject. Something's bothering him and none of us could figure out what."

Gwen swallowed, "Does it have to do with me?"

The silence that greeted this question answered it anyway and she stifled a small cry. Why would Jack be angry with her? It wasn't her fault!

She turned around quickly mumbling something about getting something from the tourist shop and ran back up the corridor to the lift.

Once she had reached the shop she slumped down into the chair and curled her legs up beneath her ignoring the twinge of pain which she still occasionally felt from her leg.

Her arm still had to have bandages wrapped around it as the teeth had bitten deep but she was healing, physically at least. She was still plagued by nightmares of what had happened to her down in the sewers and she often woke up sweating and screaming and alone.

The shop suddenly felt extremely stifling and oppressive and her chest tightened as she gasped for air. Cursing the bad timing of an oncoming panic attack she walked unsteadily over to the door and burst out of the shop into the fresh air.

It had started raining and she welcomed the cool feeling of the drops splashing onto her skin. It was refreshing and just what she needed.

She made her way over to the railings which overlooked the water and leaned on them trying to block out all her emotions. But there was one unidentifiable one which kept returning, whenever she thought of Jack. When she had been…dead, she hated to think of herself as dead but her heart had stopped beating, it was his warmth and his voice and his passion for her to be alive which had brought her back. Albeit he might have done it by accident by practically beating her but she followed the sound of his voice, because the thought of seeing Jack again was something that was worth living for.

And she hadn't been able to think of anything that was worth living for since Rhys had left her.

"Gwen," a familiar voice said from right next to her.

She turned angrily to him and said, "Where have you been? You didn't come and visit me!"

Jack looked away and for a minute seemed almost confused or lost, "I couldn't. I'm sorry but it's good to see you back at work."

It was still raining and the drops where matting his hair down in wet clumps and running down his face and Gwen had the sudden urge to reach up and lick the drops which were sliding over his lips.

Blinking she hurriedly focused elsewhere, which happened to be his torso which was covered in a shirt which was rapidly becoming transparent in the rain. She swore inwardly, was there no part of Jack she could look at without thinking sexual thoughts?

After attempting to focus on his fingers she came to the conclusion that no, this was in fact impossible.

"Jack, I don't understand. You brought me back, you should be happy. _I'm _happy." She said desperately trying to understand why he was being so distant.

He merely looked out towards the sea his expression impassive. He was such a mystery to her and yet she felt she knew him better than anyone else.

And suddenly she knew. She knew why he wouldn't look at her, or talk to her or why he hadn't visited her. He was afraid.

She reached up and hesitantly touched his face with her hand turning his head so he was looking at her. She leaned forward slowly, afraid of how he would react.

Jack almost jumped at her touch but succumbed to her movement of his head gulping almost comically as he looked into her eyes.

He knew what she was trying to tell him but he couldn't let her do it. Anyone he tried to connect with would die eventually, leaving him alone and broken again.

But her touch was driving him almost mad with desire.

"Gwen, we can't", he whispered as he involuntarily drew closer to her, she looked so sexy standing there soaking wet her eyes imploring him, "I can't lose you."

"You're not going to," she said her lips parting

And it was that which broke Jack's self control, he wrapped his arms around her and drew her tight against him crashing his lips against hers passionately. His hands were in her hair and cupping her cheeks as they kissed almost desperately. Jack because he had seen her die and had realised then how much she meant to him and Gwen because of the simple fact that he was Captain Jack Harkness and she would never meet another man who she would love more.

They broke apart eventually and Jack whispered roughly, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."

Gwen giggled stupidly instantly regretting it as she sounded like a hormonal teenager, but that was what Jack reduced her to. "Oh yeah?"

"Oh that and so much more," Jack implied raising an eyebrow.

"So where do you want to go?" Gwen asked nervously hoping he would get what she was asking.

But Jack being Jack naturally jumped to sex as being the answer to everything and putting his arm around her shoulders he whispered into her ear, "I think we should avoid the Hub considering that might be a bit obvious."

Gwen laughed and said, "Right so back to mine?"

Grinning at her Jack nodded and they walked off together.

* * *

Unbeknownst to either of them all the surrounding CCTV cameras had been trained upon them for the past few minutes and back at the Hub much discussion was being had. 

"I told you that would happen, you owe me twenty quid," Tosh said triumphantly to Owen who reluctantly forked over the money.

"I never said it _wouldn't _happen, I just didn't expect it to happen _now_," Owen grumbled.

"Well it's about time," said Ianto looking in amusement at Tosh and Owen who, in his opinion, were just as oblivious as Gwen and Jack had been only hours before.

"So where are they going do you think?" Tosh asked before realising the answer herself and blushing profusely.

"I don't think we should be thinking about that," Ianto grinned

Owen just got a faraway expression on his face as he stared off into the distance.

"Owen get your mind out of the gutter," Tosh scolded hitting him playfully.

* * *

**I know I know! I'm sorry there's not smut but they kissed! So that's a start...I am actually PROMISING that there will be smut next chapter. I have ideas brewing.**

**Also I may have to change the rating to M but we'll see. I don't know how hardcore I'm going to make it.**

**But I think I have built up the expectation for some M-worthy smut so I will have to live up to that I guess...**

**Oh and REVIEW!!! (please)**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this could possibly be the last chapter but I don't think it is. I don't, however, have very many ideas it just doesn't seem finished...so if anyone has ideas feel free to share **

**Fic I recommend - Let's Go On Holiday by ClarkLit05 (I beta it hee hee)**

**Thanks to:**

**doctor's gal 1792, -She'sOutOfFocus, rachelthebooklover, Super Spazz Attack, MythStar Black Dragon, divine one, Lutherian, Crazy Psycho Book Freak, scousedancer, Pandora of Ithilien, PassionPoet, WhoKnows909, X.Jacob's Imprint.X, Remote Control Princess, me**

**WARNING: Extreme smut...don't know if I should change rating...if anyone thinks so I will immediately!**

**This is dedicated to the amazing Rae, Chloe and Cryssie over on Jack/Gwen proboard site (the address of which you can find in chapter 1...)**

* * *

The door to Gwen's flat crashed open as she and Jack, soaking wet and dripping puddles all over her floor, fell inside trying to navigate their way to the bedroom without breaking their kiss. Gwen was actually quite proud of the fact that she had managed to get her key out and fit it into the lock whilst also having her tongue down Jack's throat. 

She had also seen her old, nosy neighbour sticking her head out of her door to see what all the commotion was about. No doubt there would be a few rumours floating around about 'that new slutty tenant'.

But right now Gwen couldn't care any less, not when Jack was kissing her neck like that and gradually getting lower and…her thoughts trailed off as Jack slipped of his coat and managed to get her top off in the space of about two seconds.

As they gradually made their way to the bedroom shedding clothes along the way Gwen couldn't help but think, for the first time in weeks, that this moment; she and Jack finally together was something that was worth living for.

"Gwen," Jack murmured against her mouth, the sound of her name on his lips causing shivers to spread across her skin.

Her fingers quickly worked at the buttons on his shirt and finally, deciding that actually unbuttoning them would take too long, she ripped it open eager to see what lay beneath. Once Jack had shed his shirt he started working on the zip of Gwen's jeans attempting this while trying not to break their kiss.

They finally made it to the bedroom falling back onto her bed; both of them just in underwear.

Jack lay on top of Gwen and pulled apart looking into her eyes for a second.  
"Gwen," he whispered

Gwen felt like she would melt just staring into his eyes but was brought back to reality by the feeling of his erection digging into her thigh. She smiled crookedly at him and he responded by pressing further against her and saying cheekily, "what better way to say I find you irresistibly sexy?"

Laughing at such a typical Jack comment she slipped her hands down his back slipping off his boxers while he leant his head into the crook of her neck and lifted her up slightly so he could unhook her bra.

He allowed himself a small smile as he saw Gwen's eyes widen slightly as she caught sight of how well he was…endowed. The smile slipped a little however when Gwen whispered to herself, "and I thought Ianto was joking"

He brought his lips down to capture hers again in a possessive and fierce kiss pouring all the emotions he had felt over the last week into it. He had been so afraid to tell her how he felt in case she didn't return his feelings. She was too good a friend for him to risk their friendship over what he had thought was a crush that would go away.

Luckily he knew now, this was no crush. And he damn well hoped it wouldn't go away any time soon.

He managed to rid her of her bra and chucked it carelessly onto the floor adding to the pile of discarded clothes which were dripping onto the floor. Jack brought his hands up to hold her head, running his hands through her wet hair which looked extremely sexy as it was draped over the pillows.

His hands caressed her breasts causing Gwen to gasp in pleasure at the sensations he was producing. She had never felt happier that Jack had years of experience in this department.

He broke away suddenly and said, "Gwen I just want to be sure, you don't think we're taking this too fast do you?"

She looked at him in shock; surely Captain Jack Harkness had not just said that! She realised it was a token of his affection that he was asking. He would not lightly try to avoid sex in any other case.

Reaching up to stroke his face she responded by reaching further down with her other hand and lightly stroking his erection. She was looking into his eyes as she did so and had never felt such a strong connection with anyone before.

She could see the waves of pleasure and lust in his eyes and an ache began to build up inside of her. An ache for Jack.

She quickened her strokes and Jack's breathing began to come more forcefully as he bucked into her hand leaning back down again to kiss her deeply.

He gasped suddenly and leant his head again against her neck clamping down on her skin with his teeth as he came.

"Now it's my turn," she growled lustfully as she rolled over so she was lying on top of Jack.

He reached up to pull her pants down but in their position he couldn't get them off so settled for impatiently ripping the lacy underwear apart to get it off quicker.

Gwen smiled at this and at the fact that Jack was instantly hard again, when she voiced this Jack replied saying, "You'd be surprised at long I can go for, I'm like the Duracell bunny."

Gwen bunched her hands in Jack's hair and slipped slowly and tortuously onto his erection watching and savouring the expression on Jack's face as she did so.

He tried to buck into her but she clamped her thighs around his tightly so he was forced to endure the slow entrance.

Gwen felt the waves of pleasure and lust rolling through her and finally had to succumb herself to the longing as she let Jack loose so he could thrust into her the way _he _wanted to.

She leaned down to kiss him and he rolled her over so he was on top which made it easier for him to spread her legs further so he ended up touching places she never thought any man could.

Apparently the tape measure _didn't _lie after all.

It almost felt like he was touching her spine. He thrust continuously into her causing her to moan in desire.

This was, to Jack, even more arousing and he thrust one last time before coming with a groan. Gwen felt this trigger her own orgasm and she shuddered at the waves of pleasure which spread through her.

Jack slumped down on top of Gwen still inside of her, both sweating and flushed and both thought the other had never looked sexier. Jack reached up and tucked a piece of hair behind her ear gently leaning in to kiss her again.

They stayed like that for a few minutes just revelling in their proximity and kissing.

It was only when Jack's hand began to wander caressing and _touching _places Gwen felt had never been touched before, especially like that, that it became more heated and passionate once more.

Three hours later when Jack felt he had satisfactorily proved his comment about being akin to the Duracell bunny he rolled off of Gwen and they lay silently next to each other in the post-coital glow.

It was a comfortable silence, though, one that didn't need to be disturbed because they both knew what the other was thinking.

"Jack?" Gwen asked a few minutes later trying not to get distracted by Jack's fingers lazily tracing patterns onto her back.

He grunted in reply, his eyes closed, lost in the smooth feeling of Gwen's skin.

"Down in the sewers," she paused trying not to be overcome by the sudden tumult of images, "what exactly…happened?"

She held her breath apprehensive to his answer. No one had actually asked Jack what had happened with the alien, he hadn't seemed to want to talk about it.

"It was lost," his voice cracked, "it just wanted to get home and didn't know any better way than what it was doing."

Gwen winced at the pain which laced his voice; she hadn't wanted to dredge up memories.

"There was nothing else you could do," she whispered.

His hand stopped tracing circles as he spoke, "It was just like me Gwen, alone and afraid. I didn't want to hurt it but I couldn't let it hurt you!" There was a sudden ferocity to his tone as he spoke the last part and Gwen felt a rush of heat through her.

_He cared about her enough to do that._

She rolled over so she was closer to him and snuggling closer into his comforting warmth she said softly, "thank you Jack, thank you and you're not alone."

Jack allowed her to think this but he couldn't help thinking that it was nice and comforting now…but what happened when he didn't grow old with her.

He tried to quell any negative thoughts like these and as he looked down at Gwen lying beside him he felt more relaxed and happy than he had in a long time.

* * *

**Hope the smut lived up to expectations! Sorry to throw in the Janto tape measure line there for you Janto haters but I found that scene actually hilarious. **

**And I made it so it's Jooper! Also I didn't say it but I kind of meant Gwen and Ianto to have the sort of friendship where they talk about things like that - but I think that's hopefully quite clear.**

**Now review my pretties! Review!**

**And then I WILL write another chappie!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sadly I think this is most definitely the last chapter!� We come to the end of our long and epic journey m'dears...please try to control yourselves while I run off weeping...**

**This weeks recommended fic is THE COMPASS by Super Spazz Attack - I recommend this because it is absolutely hilarious and wonderful in every way, it is however a tad on the J/G/I side...so beware if you're not a fan.**

**Thanks to:**

**Kazz the 13th, -She'sOutOfFocus, Remote Control Princess, rachelthebooklover, Super Spazz Attack, Pandora of Ithilien, doctor's gal 1792, Leapingspots, MythStar Black Dragon, PassionPoet, Scousedancer, Rhosyn-x, OneWhoSitsWithTheTurtles**

* * *

Gwen blinked blearily as she opened her eyes; the morning sun was dazzling her, sending streams of light in through the window. She held up her hand to shield her eyes but she couldn't move it, she opened her eyes wider and realised it was stuck under someone. The events of the previous night rushed back to her at once and she realised with a sort of happy warm fuzzy feeling that it was Jack whom her hand was stuck underneath.

He rolled over at the movement and grinned lazily at her and she blushed as she remembered what exactly they had done last night. Several times actually.

"Morning sunshine," he leaned in to kiss her relishing the fact that he could actually do this now after many times of thinking fruitlessly about it.

"Erm…" Gwen said trying to think of something clever and witty to say without avail. There was a moment's silence as they just stared into each other's eyes curious about this new development in their relationship.

"We're going to be late for work," Gwen whispered absently not really caring one way or the other.

Jack grinned and said, "Well it's not like you'll upset the boss."

Gwen playfully slapped his arm and said, "Oi! No need to make me feel like a slag for sleeping with the boss…"

Jack artfully cut off her protest by kissing her soundly, she resisted at first, but it was hard to not relax into the kiss when Jack was doing things with his mouth that just shouldn't be legal.

Gasping into his mouth as his hands started to wander Gwen said roughly, "Jack we really should get to work or the others are going to wonder what's happened."

"Gwen Cooper," Jack smiled cheekily, "anyone would think you're trying for a pay rise the way you keep impressing me."

* * *

The team looked up automatically as the cog-door rolled open to admit a slightly flustered looking Jack.

"Where've you been?" Owen asked, knowing full well what the Captain had been up to but taking advantage of this opportunity to watch Jack squirm.

"Oh…erm…I had a thing….weevil," Jack mumbled avoiding their gazes. He hated lying to them but Gwen had thought they should figure out where exactly _they _were in their relationship before they told anyone.

He had a sneaking suspicion they might know more than they were letting on however, if he knew one thing about his team it was that they should never be underestimated.

He legged it up to his office and collapsed in his chair his mind still reeling from what had happened in the last twelve hours.

Him and Gwen. Jack with Gwen. That would take a while to get used to, but it felt so right. Like something he had known he had wanted for a very long time but had never fully realised what potential it could have.

He heard the cog-door roll open and listened for the inevitable exclamations over Gwen as she walked in for her first day on the job in a week.

They had decided to enter separately for 'stealth' and all that but Jack didn't know how he was going to make it through the day without grabbing a kiss every now and again.

They would just have to rendezvous secretly every now and again.

"How are you feeling?" Tosh asked sympathetically as Gwen shrugged her coat off. Gwen may have finally got together with Jack but that didn't mean she wasn't still haunted by what had happened to her.

Gwen gave her a bright smile and said, "Oh I'm feeling fine, I can walk normally now and everything."

Once all necessary questions had been taken care of Gwen asked oh so casually, "is Jack here?"

Hiding furtive smiles Owen, Tosh and Ianto all managed to keep straight faces and Ianto said, "Yep he's up in his office."

Gwen gave them all curious looks as she passed; noticing how they were avoiding looking at each other and Tosh seemed to be shaking slightly. Unbeknownst to her it was with repressed laughter but still…

She reached Jack's door and raised her hand to knock, unsure of whether she had reached the status where she could just walk in, when the door opened and Jack grabbed her arm pulling her inside.

Her mouth was instantly ravaged by his, her body pressed up hard against the wall. She pulled away breathlessly saying, "Someone's feisty."

Jack growled deep in his throat as he placed his arms on either side of her head so he was effectively trapping her beneath him, "You have no idea."

Gwen shivered in anticipation at his tone her eyes lidded with lust, "You couldn't wait a little longer?" She said teasingly placing a hand on his thigh and slowly sliding upwards.

He pressed closer against her and she inhaled his smell, that familiar Jack smell that she felt so at home with, "Do you _want _to wait any longer?"

She didn't answer; instead she leaned up to kiss his jaw line tasting him. He groaned quietly as her hand continued its journey upwards stopping only when she reached his hardening erection.

He turned his head suddenly so his lips captured hers once again and his hands slid down so he was grasping at the bottom of her top. He pulled it up and she paused in her exploration of him so he could get it off.

His hands slid down so he was caressing her breasts and she moaned appreciatively. She was completely lost in the moment, focused only on the sensations Jack was evoking in her.

They felt like one being, body and soul.

It was only when they heard a subtle cough from the doorway that they broke apart in shock.

They turned to see Owen, Ianto and Tosh all standing outside craning their heads around almost comically so they could see into the office.

"Err…sorry to interrupt but there's something you should see…" Tosh trailed off at the look on Jack's face.

"Don't you have anything better to do; I'm sure there's much better porn that Owen has saved on the hard drive!" Jack growled threateningly not at all happy at being interrupted while Gwen's hand was doing _that_.

Owen looked vaguely appalled at this suggestion but at pointed looks from all other members of the team he shrugged nonchalantly and said, "I wouldn't say it was _better _though."

Gwen had, during this exchange, been trying to subtly get her top back on but had her head stuck in the arm and was grasping at it frantically.

"Erm, I think Gwen needs some help there," Ianto pointed out with a smirk on his face.

Jack turned to Gwen and grinned cheekily, "You alright there Gwen?" 

There was silence as she froze and then a muffled reply, "Yep yep, don't worry about me."

Gwen could feel herself blushing as she heard the muffled giggling in the room and then she felt Jack's hands helping her with her top.

It didn't help that when she finally managed to release herself from the confines of her top that Tosh smiled encouragingly and asked, "Where'd you get your bra? It's nice."

Once they had all reassembled down in the main area of the Hub Gwen and Jack couldn't ignore the stares any more.

"Yes, I suppose…we're together now," Jack burst out suddenly.

This was followed by hasty exclamations of, "oh really?", "we didn't care…" and "oh…that's nice."

"I could feel you staring from across the room," Jack said sarcastically.

Tosh and Ianto had the grace to flush slightly and look embarrassed but Owen, ever helpful, burst out, "We just thought that it would be nice to know…"

"We just weren't sure you know…" Gwen cut in, "We…wanted to be sure."

Jack reached out and grasped her hand encouragingly and Gwen looked up at him questioningly.

He smiled at her and said in response to her unasked question, "Oh we're sure."

**FINIS**

* * *

**I might actually start crying...I can't believe it's the end!� Oh well, never fear the plot bunny is here!� With more ideas for excellently Jooper-y fics!**

**Also sorry if the ending seemed abrupt but I have said before in other fics that I suck penis at writing endings.� �I like to end them...when you least expect it!**

**Thanks to y'all once again and I hope just cos this is the last chapter that you don't review...cos review will lead to MORE FICS!**


End file.
